The Avatar's Mission
by Gwenefhar333
Summary: Cole and Leo are Avatars and they are working with the Charmed ones to create a Utopia. Cole is given a mission to help Phoebe get over their past which has an unexpected outcome. Will Phoebe ever really trust Cole again? Can they forgive eachother?
1. Let the Healing Begin

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AND STORY OF CHARMED DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SOME PLOT LINES IN THIS STORY ARE ALSO INSPIRED BY OTHER FAN FICTION.

Phoebe awoke with a start as the visions were still swirling through her head. Cole holding a knife behind his back with a smile on his face, Cole shrieking in rage and becoming Belthazor, Cold dying, one, two, three, four times . . . Cole's betrayals replayed in her dreams again and again the last two weeks. But when she woke, the only visions she had were simply of Cole. Cole's smile, Cole's eyes, Cole's love.

There was no way to reconcile the two in her mind. She both hated and loved him. She both wished he would come back and that he was gone for good. It had been two weeks since he had left her in the attack with one look that said it all: That after all they had been through, he still loved her, but had finally realized there were more important things than their love. Ironically, this was just what gave her desire to be with him the upper hand – for now. She was still so frightened of Cole and of herself on so many levels. She shivered. As a breeze came in through the open window, but suddenly she got a strange feeling.

"Cole?" she whispered under her breath.

Suddenly he appeared at the foot of her bed as if simply casting off an invisible layer. His muscular arms crossed at his chest over which a light cashmere black turtleneck sweater laid flawlessly. His pants too were crisp and wrinkle-free black. His hair was perfectly in place.

"It's nice to know you can still feel me."

As he spoke she realized how truly beautiful he was. When she had first met him, 5 years ago, she had been in total awe of him – a silly girl. In retrospect she inwardly smiled knowing that it had been more than just his wit, charm and devilishly good looks that had snared her. It was his eyes – which showed his true age and a beautiful sadness.

He stood there, smiling at her, looking perfect and she was wondering if it were intentional or if he always looked this good now. Her mind trailed off . . .

"Phoebe?", Cole looked at her somewhat anxiously.

She blinked rapidly as she came back to her bedroom from a blank stare and cleared her throat. "Huh?", she stammered.

"Are you mad?", he asked quickly with his head cocked, his face braced against any potential outbursts.

"Sh… uh, no, of course not . . ." she said with a forced laugh as she pulled her covers around her, suddenly aware of how 'just woke up' she looked.

"Was it a premonition?", he asked in a business tone.

"Ummm . . . no.", she said fidgeting a little.

He seemed to recognize her expression and a small smirk emerged.

"Don't worry. I've never seen you look more beautiful."

She laughed appreciatively. Amazed at how perceptive he still was. Cole always had a way of reading her thoughts. Suddenly she realized that might be exactly what he was doing. She pushed her suspicion aside as he just stood there smiling at her, waiting for her to say something.

She cleared her throat nervously again and got out of bed, turning her back on him to straighten the covers, and hide her not-made-up face.

"So, what's up? Are you on watch duty or something?".

"Not exactly," he answered as he walked around the other side of the bed to help her, still beaming into her face. She tried to not look self-conscious.

"What does that mean?" she asked forcing the conversation forward.

"What?" he asked back, not able to cover up his distraction this time. He was evidently very pleased that she wasn't screaming at him yet.

"Not exactly."

"Oh, well, I'm not here on assignment, if that is what you mean. But I guess I am sort of 'guarding'".

"Oh. Why? Are you worried about something?"

"Yeah – you."

"Cole, we've been through this before . . . I don't need you to protect me. I am a powerful witch with two other powerful witches, one whitelighter, one avatar and two little future magical people living with me in a magically protected house with the most powerful magical tome known to man or demon at my beck and call. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF." Even she was surprised at the harshness of her own voice.

Cole's expression had changed back to the worried, bracing face. He put his hands up as if to physically shield himself from her words. She let out a deep sigh.

"Woah, woah, Pheobe. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you can take care of yourself. I'm not here to 'protect' you from something so much as to 'guide' you through something."

Her tone changed to astonished amusement.

"What, you mean like a whiteligther?" she couldn't help the sarcasm.

"Well, sort of, I guess." He said it lightly – he was walking on eggshells.

Phoebe forced a laugh as she threw her throw pillows on the bed distractedly.

"Okay, spill it, Cole." She straightened up and looked at him squarely.

He looked at her for a second with hesitation and then another with delight. He sat down on the freshly made bed as he began to talk.

"Alright, here it is. Now, don't get mad at me, I'm just the messenger. If you want, Leo can back all this up." She nodded expectantly and he continued. "Well, you know what our new goal is. I mean, our common goal. Frankly, I'm not sure if it is going to work. But if it is, then the Charmed ones will be key to it. You will have to be at your peak of power. "

"And?"

"And, apparently, now I haven't been around, but I'll take their word for it, the elders seem to think that you are holding the Charmed ones back."

"What?" she asked reproachfully. He stumbled on, as gently as possible.

"Well, not you per se, but your pain and your anger and your sorrow and your hatred . . . for me."

"Well, that is ridiculous."

"I really don't know Phoebe. As I said, I am just the messenger. But apparently, the elders think that your powers should have developed much farther by now. They think that all these feelings you are holding onto are blocking your energy and thus, the power of three. They think, well, they hope that I can succeed where others have failed."

"At what?" She asked with a bite.

"At helping you heal." He said it with sincerity. Pure, honest. It was unfamiliar turf for them both.

Phoebe sat down, stunned. Her eyes were stinging and she was trying desperately not to let Cole see her cry. In all this time, all she had wanted to do was cry and be held by him and to rage at him and to forgive him. She could feel it pounding in her chest but she was afraid if she let any of it out, it would pour out of her without control. She calmed herself.

"So the elders think I am endangering our plans because I'm not as powerful as I should be?".

"No, because you're not as powerful as you _could_ be. And because the reasons for that lack of power have created a strong energy barrier around you. It makes you vulnerable . . . weak. . . . And it puts all of you in danger."

"So, you agree with them?"

"I think, maybe I do. After all, I know I have plenty of issues of my own. But one of the perks about being an Avatar is that you can choose to rise above human emotions."

She scowled at him as she wondered if this meant he was completely devoid of feeling now – numb.

"Selectively, luckily." He added quickly as he caught her thoughts.

"All I will say is that it might be worth considering that the Elders have your best interest at heart. And by _your_ I mean all earth dwellers."

"Phoebe looked pensive, then her thoughts drifted back to her recurring dreams. Maybe Cole could help her, one way or the other. The one thing she was sure of was that his intentions were not selfish.

"I'll think about it." She said.

"Okay. Well . . . if you decide you want to talk about it some more, I'll be around. Just call me." He said it while looking up, with a casual flick of his wrist.

She nodded and he orbed out. She thought that the orbing was a nice touch. After all, Cole could appear and disappear any way he pleased – shimmer, blink, appear, flame, orb, smoke, whatever. He probably thought that the orbing put her at ease. He was probably right.


	2. A Long Overdue Apology

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AND STORY OF CHARMED DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SOME PLOT LINES IN THIS STORY ARE ALSO INSPIRED BY OTHER FAN FICTION.

When Phoebe arrived downstairs, the house was a bustle as everyone was rushing through their morning routines.

"Good morning everyone." They all hushed as she walked into the kitchen, picking up a paper and reading it absent-mindedly as she poured a cup of coffee. She turned to see everyone staring at her.

"What?"

"Phoebe, why aren't you dressed?" Piper asked as if it were obvious why they were all staring at her.

"Oh. I decided to take the day off." She replied non-chalantly.

"Okay. What's going on?", Piper asked as she walked towards her. She grabbed Phoebe's hands and squeezed them, then put her hand up to Phoebe's forhead checking for fever. She looked into her eyes, squinting.

"You're not sick," she said dropping her hand and placing them on her hips in a motherly fashion. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired."

"Is it Cole?".

"What? What makes you say that?" She asked trying to act like that was a funny idea.

"Only something big can tear you away from your job these days and the biggest thing you've got going on is Cole. Now that he's an avatar and working with us again, I expected that a lot of your old feelings would come back up."

Phoebe laughed, sort of shocked at the audience, they were all nodding in agreement.

"Well. It is something like that. But not what you think." Now looking at Leo, she said, "I guess the elders feel we still have some issues to work out, or at least I do . . . that are holding me back . . . holding us back."

"What do you mean by _us_?" Page asked suspiciously.

"The charmed ones."

"Oh – I thought they were . . . . Anyways – I think that it is a great idea for you two to talk things out, you know, clear the air."

"Yeah." Piper agreed, but the worried look hadn't left her face.

"Leo?", Phoebe asked questioningly.

"Well, he's telling the truth. That's all I can say."

"Yeah. I figured." Phoebe answered, somewhat defeated. "I guess that's it. I just need some time to figure this out. So I am going to take it."

"Well, you take all the time you need.", Piper said, sweeping the hair off Phoebe's forehead and then hugging her.

"Thanks. Have a great day, you guys . . . I love you." She said as she left the room, coffee in hand.

Phoebe took her time getting ready that morning, not sure exactly why. She tried to be as normal as possible, except for the waterproof mascara. If the water works started, she didn't want to look like a drowned raccoon. When she was ready, she went downstairs and fixed a pot of coffee and some snacks. It felt very wifely but she ignored it. Then she went up to the attic and spent some time, arranging and rearranging the furniture. She didn't like the opposition of two chairs or the seductiveness of the chaise. She settled on a chair and a loveseat facing each other, with a small table in the middle. When she was satisfied, she called for Cole. First, just quietly, to see if he were nearby. Then a little louder. Nothing. She thought she was being stood up.

"Figures." She slumped down into the chair defeatedly, her thumb and index finger digging into her forehead as she lowered her head to her chest and closed her eyes. When she looked up she was startled to see Cole sitting in the loveseat across from her with his legs crossed and a very casual look on his face.

"Hi." He said.

"Jeesh – don't do that, okay – it's freaky. Can't you ring a bell or something?"

"Oh, sorry."

There was a long pause as Cole waited for Phoebe to gather her wits about her.

"Thought I'd run from it, huh?"

"Yeah, actually I did."

"Well, you know what they say – hell hath no fury . . . seeing as how I've been to all the levels of hell, I figured I could take it." He gave his best effort at a sarcastic grin.

Phoebe squinted at him, knowing there was more.

"Well, I figured I owed it to you – to us anyways." He forced the words through his teeth as if it pained him to say 'us'.

"Yeah. I'm not sure exactly how this is going to play out. Do you have a plan, or something?" She tried to distance herself from what lay ahead.

"No. I don't. I thought we could just talk. If that doesn't work, then maybe there is a spell or something that can help us."

"Hmm. Okay. What do we talk about?"

"Well, I'll start, if that's okay." He leaned over to pour coffee for both of them. 

"Sure".

She didn't want to start. She already felt the room closing in on her, spinning. Her heart started pounding and her breath gave way. She hadn't noticed Cole moving around the table and coming towards her, kneeling beside her. But his touch burned into her skin and she jolted back, stiffening. He didn't flinch or pull away, he just held her hands in his and gazed into her eyes. He didn't speak until the burning ceased and ebbed into a mild caressing heat.

"Phoebe. We have been through so much together. When I think about it, it makes me so tired. I have to start this off by telling you how sorry I am. . . . "

She tried to look away from him but he called her gaze back to his beautiful blue-green eyes, whether by magic or something else. She looked into his eyes, which seemed like bottomless pools of sadness and her own ebony eyes glossed over with tears. Cole took a deep breath to steady himself, or prepare himself, she wasn't sure which.

"I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you. I never meant to hurt you. I am sorry that our love was not enough to keep us together – to deliver us from evil. I'm sorry that I brought evil to you and into your life and into your family. I am sorry that I did not let go of you when you asked. Most of all, I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to withstand the tests that were given to me. I'm sorry I failed you. I am so sorry that it still haunts you and from the bottom of my heart, I want you to know that I wish you true happiness, however it may come and I will NEVER allow myself to hurt you again, by any means."

Tears were streaming down Phoebe's cheeks as she gazed down at their hands in her lap. When she looked up, she was shocked to see tears spilling out of Cole's eyes as well. As if the beautiful pools of sadness inside them had finally found their limit, finally overflowed. They were still beautiful. She gripped his hand harder as she took a sobbing breath.

"There's one more thing. It won't be easy for you to hear."

He closed his other hand over hers, lightly caressing it with his thumb. It was a touch to offer comfort, strength, nothing else. She scowled, wanting to pull away, to run away, but she couldn't move. Everything he had just said was washing over her – drowning her in grief. She could hear it rushing into her, it literally sounded like ocean waves crashing onto her shoulders. It was as if the sadness from his watery eyes was flooding over her very soul. She shook a little bit and it was hard to catch her breath. A muffled sob escaped. She tried to get control of it. She knew she was supposed to brace herself for what he would say next but she could barely sit up. She finally forced her emotions down her throat in a big gulp. She nodded and broke his gaze, looking at their hands in his lap.

Finally, he continued, "You cannot blame yourself for any of it . . . It is not your fault."

Phoebe began to shake her head back and forth as she cried hard, breathing "NO". Cole reached up and steadied her head with both of his hands, she fought, trying to keep shaking her head and to rock back and forth but he held her firmly, pulling her eyes up to face him.

"It's not. It's not your fault. The evil did not come from you. You are not evil. It came from me, from Belthazor, from Raynor, from the Source, from the Source's spawn, it did not come from you. You are not evil. Phoebe, everyone forgives you – forgive yourself."

"I CAN"T!" she finally screamed, gripping his forearms so tightly that she was leaving nail imprints. Trying to shake him loose violently but not letting him let go of her.

"Why?" he yelled back to her, shaking her to try to get her to look at him.

"You will never understand Cole." Finally her sobs were controlled, more like she was no longer stifling them so they flowed easily. "I can't."

"Why not?" he asked with more compassion this time. "Why can't I understand?"

"Because, it wasn't your love that wasn't enough. It was mine." She said it matter of factly as if she were stating the obvious. But he looked at her without comprehension.

"What are you talking about?".

"I killed you! I loved you and I KILLED YOU!" she screamed the last part. He just looked at her baffled.

"I betrayed you and I killed you. Not once, but four times. Don't you understand!"

She loosened her grip on his arms, expecting him to pull away.

"You did what you had to do, Phoebe." Cole said that, almost sounding as if he believed it.

"NO! I was a coward! In all this time Cole, you had powers beyond reason, yet I am still alive. I have killed you four times and you have come back from the dead, from the underworld, from hell and from the wastelands . . . you undid time! You have come back to me, always. Your love never changed, and you never hurt me – you could have killed me and my sisters, but you didn't. I ALWAYS knew that I was protected by your love for me. But I killed you four times. Your deeds may have been evil, but your heart was always true. Don't you see? MY LOVE wasn't enough. Yours was, but mine wasn't. Each time, my love could have saved you – should have saved you, but the more you loved me when I did not deserve it, the more I hated you."

At this final release, all the tension went out of Phoebe's body. She had no energy left.

"No." Cole whispered as everything she said sank into his very soul.

"Yes. Cole. I'm a horrible wretch, and I don't deserve to be loved by you – or by anyone."

Now the sternness came back to his voice and the tightness came back to his muscles. He turned her head to look him square in the eyes, tears still glittering in those perfect pools.

"You do. You do deserve to be loved. You HAVE to deserve it, don't you see?"

"No."

"If you didn't deserve it, it could not have been given. I know now that the universe does not work that way. You deserve it. You still deserve it. Otherwise, I could not have loved you that much, enough to do those things. Otherwise, I . . . . . " His voice trailed off and he took a big gulp.

Her large wet brown eyes gazed at him pleadingly. "You what?"

"I couldn't still love you now. And I do. I do Phoebe, I still love you with all my heart and all my soul. I love you. And you deserve it. I will always love you. And you see, the universe doesn't work that way – it just doesn't. Nothing so powerful can be unwarranted or undeserved. You did save me. Look at me now. Evil doesn't rule me anymore. I am free. I have been resurrected – reincarnated – remade. I'm no longer half demon, half human but pure Avatar, pure power and it is because of you."

She couldn't bring herself to look at him anymore. The sting of his words hit her and she continued sobbing. All she could say was, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He tried to hush her and stroked her hands trying to comfort her. All he could say, again and again was, "It's alright. I forgive you."


	3. A New Power, A New Hope

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AND STORY OF CHARMED DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SOME PLOT LINES IN THIS STORY ARE ALSO INSPIRED BY OTHER FAN FICTION.

Phoebe finally looked up at Cole of her own accord. His eyes were clear and dry but she could still see the streaks from the tears he had let go of earlier. Suddenly everything she thought was so conflicting in her was very clear. She loved Cole. She still loved him too. She took a deep breath and all of the sudden, the storm in side her was peaceful and clear – which was evident on her face.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Cole looked puzzled but relieved.

"You took away my pain. All I can feel is peace and calm . . . . "

"I didn't do it Phoebe. You did. You cleared away the blocking energy and tapped into your powers."

"What powers?"

"You're an empath, Phoebe."

"What?"

"Yeah. You are sensing my feeling of peace and calm."

"That's impossible. Pru was an empath for a day and it nearly killed her."

"It wasn't Pru's power. Normal people would buckle underneath it, but you were born for it and you can handle it – control it. Now that you have moved away the blocking energy, your power as an empath is released. It's growing, expanding. I was right here, and you sensed me. Concentrate harder now and reach out with it."

She let go of Cole's forearms, not dropping his gaze. He released her and began to gently pull away. She bowed her head with her eyes closed and began to hone in on a small hum in her mind. She could feel her whole family, her whole neighborhood, the whole city of San Francisco and more if she tried. She could not only feel where they were, but she could actually feel what they felt. It was like a radio tuned into human emotion and she could turn the dial any which way. She opened her eyes in wonder. She saw Cole's gorgeous eyes blazing back at her and couldn't help smiling.

It was so easy to tap into him, as if he was willing her to feel him or as if he was willing to feel her presence within him. Their gaze was locked. She reached out to him, wiping the salty trails off of his cheeks. The moment they touched, it was as if someone had turned the music up full blast. Only it wasn't just radio anymore, it was MTV. She closed her eyes. It was like a premonition, but in real time. What he was feeling, thinking at exactly that moment. All of his memories, hopes, dreams, and fears flashed in her mind. As she watched them, or felt them she went through the whole range of his emotions, and in that moment, that one touch, she forgave him for everything that had passed between them. She pulled her hand away and her eyes fluttered open. He was still looking at her with a hopeful expression.

"I understand," was all she could say at first.

"At some point, you will be able to use this skill to hone in on an innocent or on evil malice, like scrying . . . "

"Cole," she interrupted, looking at him with pity, which she couldn't help.

"You will also be able to read peoples thoughts and speak without speaking. And you can heal – the kind of healing even a whitelighter cannot touch . . ."

"Cole," she said again softly. But he ignored her.

"You can take away suffering, fear, loneliness, whatever you want."

"Cole, when I touch you, it's like I don't even have to hear you – I can see your thoughts and feelings."

"I know. I haven't said anything out loud."

She realized that they were both silent and it thrilled her.

"This is amazing. I can feel everything you feel. It's like pealing an onion. There's peace and calm. There's happiness and pride. There's love. So much love, Cole. Devotion, a sense of duty, self-sacrifice. Who knew you were so noble? But there is also heartache. Jealousy, regret, guilt. And at the core of it all . . . . . "

"Phoebe – don't."

"But it is so drawing. It's like an ember waiting for a little bit of wind. What is it?"

"Phoebe – please."

"I think I know. I've felt it before. It is all around us. Can you feel it? The weight of it is immense. I think I can channel it."

"Phoebe. Don't do it. I can't handle it."

"Shhh . . . just trust me. It is only passion. You have so much of it Cole. That is why I was drawn to you and you to me. Why have you tucked it away like this? Passion should be free . . . "

She closed her eyes and leaned in and kissed him, softly at first, then more vigorously as he responded to her kiss like it was a breath of fresh air after a long cold plunge. They seemed to be suspended in time, and in fact, they might have been. Cole was an Avatar, after all. Cole was now standing on his knees leaning into Phoebes lap and it was as if their arms were not happy merely holding each other. They had to be writhing over each other. After a few moments of pure bliss, it was Cole who finally pulled away. Phoebe took the opportunity to kiss his face and neck. He gently took her hands away from his waist and scooted away, leaning back on his thighs.

"Phoebe."

She answered him in panicked gasps, bringing herself down onto the floor to be close to him again and trying to free her hands to envelop him again. Cole's jaw flexed showing that he was working harder at restraining himself than he was at restraining her.

"Phoebe."

"Oh, Cole. I missed you so much!"

"Phoebe. Stop. Phoebe. Stop it!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"We can't do this."

"What's the matter?"

"Phoebe, turn it off. Tune it out. Let it go, whatever you have to do to stop it. Don't let it overtake you. Get control of it."

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, shocked.

"I'm sorry," she said as if coming out of a spell.

He laughed and gave her hands back to her, shaking his head, mostly in awe.

"I guess it takes a little practice."

"Yeah. I guess so. I had no idea what if felt like to have so much power. Is this what Piper and Pru felt like? Is this what you felt like?"

"I don't know, but that is a big change for you. Be careful you don't get too sucked into it. Use it wisely. Practice and hone in your skills. You won't be able to vanquish with your mind, but you can certainly distract, mislead, confuse, etc., not to mention being able to extract the truth."

"Cole. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, really. I understand."

"Understand what?"

"You were just stretching your powers – it didn't mean anything."

"Yes. It did."

"It did? What did it mean?"

"It means that I'm sorry you've had to bury your passion; the most unique thing about you. I don't want you to have to do that."

"Oh. Well – y'know . . . " he tried to laugh it off casually even though it made him very uncomfortable talking about it.

"No. I didn't know. I mean, you just showed me, but I didn't really KNOW."

"Know what?"

"Cole, there is no evil in you."

"Yeah. I know."

"And you still love me . . . a LOT."

"Yeah." He looked away, seeming ashamed of himself.

"And you still want me . . . . a REALLY LOT," she said with a smirk.

He only cleared his throat and tried to look over her shoulder out the window.

She put her hand on his temple and pulled his gaze down to her. She could see the passion inside his eyes now. Where there once were black pools of sadness were now flaming beacons of love.

"I love you, Cole." The words hung in the error and seemed to soak into him slowly.

"What?" He asked, half disbelieving and half hopeful.

"I love you and I want you back. If you'll have me."


	4. The Promise

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AND STORY OF CHARMED DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SOME PLOT LINES IN THIS STORY ARE ALSO INSPIRED BY OTHER FAN FICTION.

It seemed cruel to make her wait this long for an answer, but she knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, so she just waited as he stared at her, blinking. No expression crossed his face. It was like stone, except that his soft lips were partially open due to his slack jaw. In one swift motion, he swallowed, closed his mouth, clenched his teeth, looked away from her and got up on his feet.

Phoebe was left kneeling, with her head bowed, staring at the floor for comfort, or mostly to keep the room from spinning around her. She slumped over to one side, not taking her eyes off the floor. Panting in disbelief that she had just been rejected by the love of her life. They could never get back what they had. She had truly killed it, when she had killed him. Maybe not the first three times, but the last time, she had. It was dead. Her stomach felt so full of sorrow that she would vomit it up. She was certain it would be the black liquid that was pooled in Cole's eyes for so many years. She could have probed him to reveal his answer, but she was afraid. So she waited in silence.

"How can you ask me that, after . . . everything?"

"I thought that it just felt right."

"It always felt right for me Phoebe. What changed for you?"

"I don't know. Your forgiveness. My healing. The fact that there is no evil in you and I can trust that. It just feels like a clean slate – a fresh start. An opportunity, for us to be together again."

"I told you I was good before, and you didn't believe me. You didn't trust me."

"But you were lying."

"I wasn't lying. I could have been good, you just had to take me back."

"But it doesn't matter because I believe you now."

"What if I told you that Avatars are immune to your powers? That maybe you only saw or felt what I wanted you to. Would you still believe me?"

"Is that true?"

"I said _what if_?"

"I would still believe you are good."

"Why?"

"Because I believe, well not so much believe as understand what you said about the universe. And because now I trust myself. I trust my heart."

He paused in thought for a moment. "Good answer."

"Yeah?" He nodded yes, begrudgingly.

" But Phoebe, I just don't know. I'm an Avatar now. I am supposed to be free of earthly connections."

"What about magical connections?"

"Those too."

"But what about Piper and Leo. He's an Avatar, and they are still together."

"But they were together before he became an Avatar."

"So were we."

"You don't understand, Phoebe. I was re-made. Leo was just promoted."

"And there's a difference."

"Yeah. Big difference. Not to mention the fact that my love for you got me in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"But you're good now."

"No I'm not. I'm just NOT evil."

"Well, same difference."

"It's not all black and white Phoebe. I'm grey."

"Whatever, my point is, how can they deny you the best part of your old life and punish you for the worst part."

"Because they are one and the same."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Cole, do you want to be with me or not?"

"What I want doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"Yes. Of course I do."

"Then it's worth a shot, right?"

"It's not that simple. Phoebe, I'm immortal."

"And?"

"And you're not."

"That was never a problem before."

"Well, think about it for a second."

"I don't understand. That was never a concern for you before . . . what are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me, or I can find out on my own." She looked at him defiantly, then got up and walked over to him.

"I just don't think they'll allow it."

"What makes you think they can stop us?"

"I just have . . . a higher purpose now. I can't turn my back on it."

"Well, what if they will allow it?"

"You're right. I will consult the other Avatars, but without their blessing . . . ."

"I know. We're just business associates with feelings for each other and a sordid history."

He smiled down at her as she slid into his arms, so easily as if nothing had passed between them. His chest swelled with such happiness that he had to exhale deeply and it came out as a longing sigh. She held on tighter.

"But you must promise me something Phoebe."

"Hmmm. . . . anything."

"If we cannot be together, you will not close your heart up again. And you will still trust yourself to find love."

"I can't promise to find someone else to love."

"You can promise to be willing to."

"Okay. I promise."

With that he orbed out, leaving her embracing the air for an instant. She wondered what their next encounter would be. Joyous or solomn, and when? How long did she have to wait for the most important news of her life?


	5. An Unexpected Consequence

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AND STORY LINE OF CHARMED DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SOME OF THE ELEMENTS OF THIS STORY ARE ALSO INSPIRED BY OTHERE MISC. FAN FICTION.

The Avatars stood on what seemed to be a white, shining platform about 30 feet across. At the edges it disappeared into the black space surrounding them. A blanket of tiny twinkling stars enveloped them. They stood in a circle, talking. Cole, their newest member, appeared before them instantly. He looked out of place in a black turtleneck and black slacks, as the rest of them were wearing robes. They gazed at him calmly, but he paused, realizing his mistake and in his next step he was robed in the same way.

"Sorry," he said coyly, suppressing a nervous smile.

"Were you successful?" the first one said to him, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You already know the answer to that," Cole answered. His face was now expressionless.

"The Charmed Ones will now be powerful enough to bring our plans to pass," another one of them said.

"Perhaps," the first one answered, "but only if they are willing to."

"But they have already agreed," the second one answered back.

"That was before our new member re-opened the witches heart. There has been an unexpected consequence," a third one chimed in.

"I don't think it changes our plans," the second one stated bluntly.

"Perhaps it does not, but come, our new member has something to ask us," he nodded to Cole. Cole nodded back.

"As you already know, Phoebe still has love for me. And as you know all too well, I still love her very much. I ask that you consider allowing me to be with Phoebe, on earth, so long as it does not interfere with yo-- . . . our plans."

"It is not impossible, but we must consider this carefully," the first one spoke gravely. Cole nodded in acknowledgement and waited for them to go on.

At this time, the other three Avatars who stood there spoke.

"I believe that the fact that he has come here for our approval proves that he has changed and would not endanger our plans, even to be with her."

"Indeed," the second interjected, "It may, in fact, put our plans in danger to attempt to prevent it."

"I believe it would be unwise to try to prevent this. If he has truly become an Avatar, then he can be trusted to keep things in perspective. As long as it does not interfere, I do not object."

"Do you all hold the same views," the first Avatar asked. They all nodded in agreement.

"Very well," he spoke slowly, as if he questioned what he was saying.

"You may stay on earth with the witch, so long as you fulfill your duty".

"Thank you . . . all," Cole said and bowed deeply as he backed out of their circle.

"There is one matter, however of which I believe you are unaware that we must tell you . . ."

Cole paused and stood back up, but did not re-form the circle.

"I am listening," he answered.

"You may live a long and happy life with your witch, especially if we are able to succeed with our plans. But you can never bring another life into that world."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked coolly.

The first Avatar spoke as if he only vaguely cared to tell Cole, "You cannot, how would they say? Procreate."

"You mean I'm forbidden?" Cole asked with a slight bite.

"No. It is simply impossible. You are an Avatar. We are made, not born. And our powers cannot be passed onto mortals or even half mortals."

Cole looked down, mostly to hide the sadness on his face. He gathered his thoughts about him and looked up with a blank face. "I understand," he said and then he faded away.


	6. The Fog

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AND STORY LINE OF CHARMED DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SOME OF THE ELEMENTS OF THIS STORY ARE ALSO INSPIRED BY OTHER MISC. FAN FICTION.

(This is a long one, and I'm not totally sure where I'm going with the story yet. Please review if you have any comments/ideas or want me to keep going . . . )

Phoebe sat, staring out her bedroom window, glaring through the thick fog. She wore an over-large t-shirt, which she had pulled over her knees that she hugged to her chest. A cup of tea sat on a table beside her, but it had gone untouched and was cold. The manor was old and the chilly September morning had added to its draftiness. Phoebe shivered, but didn't get up or even blink. She was deep in thought.

The fog swirled on the street as she stared outside. She was reaching with her mind as far as she could. She visualized Cole walking through the fog as it parted and she tried with all her heart to reach him through her empathic powers, but there was nothing. There had been nothing for more than three weeks, since he had left her, again, in the attic saying he would consult the other Avatars about them being together again. She closed her eyes and tucked her head into her arms.

'It's been too long,' she thought to herself, 'something must be wrong.' She sighed. 'What could be taking him so long?'

She had spent the last few weeks, first in excited anticipation, then in nervous aggravation, and finally as she was now, in lonely despair. She had talked to her sisters about it and they had pretended to be happy for her, even though she knew they were worried and scared for her. She didn't think it was polite to point out that they couldn't hide how they were feeling since she was now an empath.

She had recently taken to grilling Leo every time she saw him about Cole's whereabouts. Leo wouldn't tell her anything, not even what the Avatars had decided, even though she knew he knew. And the most frustrating thing was that he could block her from probing him.

The whole situation had made her extremely short tempered, even at work. She flinched as she realized how bad her advice to everyone had been lately. She'd even gotten a few pieces of hate mail, which normally would have bothered her, but just didn't seem important anymore. Even playing with her nephews she was distracted and that made her feel worse, since she felt guilty.

Piper stood, leaning in the doorway looking at her baby sister. For a moment she considered leaving her be, but then she saw that she hadn't touched the tea Piper had brought her over an hour ago and that she probably hadn't even moved in that time. Enough was enough, Piper thought. This was getting ridiculous.

"Hey," she said to Phoebe as she scooted across the room in her pajamas and slippers, her t-shirt covered in the baby food that Chris hadn't wanted to eat.

"Hey," Phoebe said, lifting her head and forcing a smile.

"It's freezing in here," Piper said and she lifted a blanket off the end of Phoebe's bed, bringing over to where her sister sat and wrapping it around Phoebe's shoulders. The tucked it behind and around her and then gazed down at her, stroking her head with a worried look on her face.

Phoebe looked back out the window, absent-mindedly. "I'm okay," she said.

"I didn't say anything," Piper said with a small laugh.

"You didn't have to."

"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting you can see right through us all now," she said it in a teasing manner, hoping for a witty retort, but Phoebe just stared out the window. Piper sighed and sat down on the window ledge, forcing Phoebe to look at her.

"Phoebe, this is silly. What is the matter with you?"

"Like you have to ask."

"Well, I mean, we've been through this before – worse than this and I've never seen you so pre-occupied. Have you forgotten that you have a life? A job? A family? WE miss you."

"I know," she said sighing, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just worried. But it's not really that I'm worried about what will happen between Cole and I. I've lost him before and I know I can get through it. And if we can be together, that would make me really happy. But it's mostly just the waiting and the not knowing. It's driving me crazy."

"I know, sweetie," Piper said, reaching out and petting Phoebe's hand like an old aunt.

"But you can't keep doing this to yourself. You know Cole must have a good reason, whatever it is. He wouldn't just leave you hanging."

"I know, that is why I'm worried. What could be keeping him so long?"

"Well, I don't know . . . Avatar type stuff. Have you talked to Leo about it?"

"Yes! He doesn't know where Cole is, or if he does, he's not telling me."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said that Cole is somewhere where he doesn't want to be bothered and he'll come back when he's ready."

Piper sighed and shook her head, "He's been cryptic like that lately. It's driving me crazy. These Avatars are as bad as the elders."

"Worse," Phoebe said, looking back out the window.

"Well, maybe Cole's just taking some time to think about things. It's a big deal, you know."

"Yeah. Maybe. Wherever he is, it's somewhere that my powers can't reach. Or he's blocking me."

"All I know is that you need to re-join the living. We have had two and a half weeks demon-free and you haven't even been able to enjoy it."

"I know," Phoebe sighed, "I will."

"Good," Piper said, slapping her lap, "then hurry up and get dressed, me and you and the boys are going out shopping."

"Okay," Phoebe said smiling. Piper left her room and Phoebe heard her knock on Paige's door to ask if she wanted to come. She took a long breath and gazed out the window one last time. The fog hung on the air like clothes on a line, but there was no one there. She got up and stretched then went to get ready for the day.

Cole had meant to orb right back to Phoebe with the good news. He had actually allowed himself to feel the wash of relief and happiness at the thought of them being together again. For Phoebe to ask him to take her back was the last thing he'd expected. He was sure she didn't love him anymore, and as painful as it was, he'd accepted that they weren't meant to be together.

He had buried his feelings and had protested violently at being assigned to help her deal with her feelings, mostly because he didn't want to face the hatred she had for him. Although, secretly he was hoping to be able at least to apologize and maybe admit that he still loved her, without her spitting in his face. But he had not dared to dream that she would still have feelings for him. It seemed to good to be true. When she had finally revealed how she had felt all along, things suddenly fell into place and he had laughed inside at the irony of all of it. Shakespeare could not have done better. Then, she had done the unthinkable and asked for his forgiveness. Until then, he had been so blinded by his love that he hadn't realized that a part of him hated her too, for not loving him enough to save him. When he said he forgave her, he meant it and he had felt like chains suddenly fell away from him. The joy he had felt as he held her had been tangible, but he could not turn his back on his duty, no matter if it cost him Phoebe. He would not make the same mistake again.

And then the Avatars had allowed it, and he was in disbelief that this was finally their chance – the only thing he had ever wanted. Then, in the next instant they had shattered his dream. It wasn't that they couldn't have children. It was that in that instant, the leader of the Avatars had reminded him that he and Phoebe were not the same, and no matter what he did, they would never live on the same plane. This realization is what kept him from going to her.

Now, he sat in a dark room, thinking about everything. Though, we wasn't really in a room, he was nowhere, really. Cole, however, still clung to his earthly memories and had projected this room around himself, maybe out of habit, or maybe for comfort. He wasn't sure which dimension he had portalled into, and it didn't really matter to him. He just knew he needed to be alone and to think about everything. How long had he been there, he wondered. There was no way to tell. His body did not get tired or hungry. His body didn't even really exist, he mused. He sighed heavily, and still he just sat there in the dark.

He had sat there, recalling all of his favorite memories with Phoebe, and then, all of his least favorite. He replayed them in his mind with such clarity that it was as if he relived them. Now he sat in silence, slowly soaking in all of the feelings. As an Avatar, he could choose not to feel anything, but that was never really a choice for him. In truth, Cole was afraid of that. He hadn't really become who he was until he had started to feel things, specifically to feel things for Phoebe. He didn't know who he was without his feelings and it didn't seem right to turn them off, so he'd never taken that leap. They weighed heavily on him but he just sat there, staring into the dark, considering them one by one.

Finally, he turned his thoughts to the future. What sort of future could they have? It wasn't that she couldn't have his children. It was that they could never have a 'life' together. Cole didn't have a life. Did he really want to be with Phoebe on earth? To watch her lose everyone she cared about? To watch her grow old and eventually die? Or did he want to remember her as she was in his memory now? Could he go on without her? Well, eventually he would have to and now he knew that he could. The question really was, could he deny her that happiness? If Phoebe wanted him to share that life with her, could he refuse her? Unfortunately, an Avatar's powers did have limits. He couldn't see her future, whether or not she could find love and happiness with another mortal. As he pondered these things, he did not notice a figure in a black robe appear in the room.

"There is an alternative." The figure spoke and Cole looked up at the leader of the Avatars, not startled, but slightly annoyed.

"Can I not find a moment's peace?" Cole asked him dryly facing forward again, his fingers barely touching in front of his face.

"I simply wanted to point out that things are not so black and white. You mortals seem to have a hard time letting go of that idea."

"Speak clearly or go away," Cole answered sardonically.

"You have another option," the other Avatar replied plainly.

"Well, what is it?"

"If the Charmed Ones succeed and our new world comes to be, you can share a life with her in the new world."

"I can do that now," Cole answered impatiently, not looking up at him.

"I mean, an eternal life."

"What?" Cole asked, looking up at him as if he were considering whether or not to laugh.

"If we succeed, you can make her immortal. You can share an eternity together, in a perfect world." The Avatar folded his hands together and looked satisfied with himself.

"A perfect world with no children?" Cole asked uninterestedly.

"Perhaps." He paused, waiting for Cole to look at him, which he did, raising his eyebrows.

"If you become Gods, you can make your own future."

"You told me it was not possible." Cole leaned back, lounging to one side.

"There are ways to get around it."

"What do you want from me?" Cole narrowed his eyelids.

"Simply to accomplish what we have set out to complete. Unfortunately, it depends greatly on you and your witch. I believe that if we are successful, the council would be more than happy to grant you your dearest desires."

Cole gritted his teeth, and the muscles in his temple flexed.

"We are already committed to this. Why are you trying to sweeten the deal?"

"We just want to be sure that you don't lose your nerve." 

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. Nerve, I've got in spades." Cole stated it matter of factly as he stood up to face the other Avatar.

"Oh, we are counting on that," he answered and smiled.

Cole gave him a suspicious look and tightened his lips. Then he shimmered out. He reappeared at the end of the driveway of the manor. It was a quiet, foggy morning with a tangible chill in the air. He looked at the house, sighed and began to walk towards the front door.


	7. Jingle Jingle

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AND STORY LINE OF CHARMED DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SOME OF THE ELEMENTS OF THIS STORY ARE ALSO INSPIRED BY OTHER MISC. FAN FICTION.

A/N: I think I have some ideas for this story now, so it will get more interesting, I promise. Please forgive me for it not being very well edited. Any ideas or comments are welcome. )

Paige was running down the stairs, straightening her blouse as she went and just then the front door bell rang. "I got it," she yelled to her two sisters in the kitchen and she bounded to the door and flung it open casually.

Cole turned to face her, with a smile on his face. She thought for a moment that he stiffened up a little when he saw it was her and not Phoebe. But if she made him uncomfortable, he quickly hid it. He blinked and then said, "Good morning, Paige. Is Phoebe home?"

She hesitated a moment. She had been ready to lash back at him with a sarcastic remark but realized he hadn't said anything to set her off. She blinked twice in stunned surprise and then flung the door open and made a wild waving motion with her arm, stepping to the side, "Yep," she sighed.

Cole stepped through the doorway and looked around half heartedly, then turned back to Paige as she closed the door behind him. She turned to see him looking at her expectantly.

"What, you forgot how to shimmer?" she asked.

"No, I just thought it would be rude."

"Since when has that stopped you?" she asked him with a slight smirk and she visibly relaxed. Cole finally realized that maybe Paige didn't despise him quite as much as he thought – the sarcastic banter was just how she related to him. He figured he ought to jump in, in that case, since being too serious might set her off.

"Oh, all Avatars have to go to charm school." She nodded and rolled her eyes a bit, walking towards the kitchen and he followed.

"Piper, guess it's just you and me today . . . " she said as they walked into the kitchen where Phoebe and Piper were sitting at the table drinking coffee, each holding one of the boys on their laps.

They looked up at Paige absent-mindedly and then, in unison, their glances slid behind her to where Cole stood, obviously uncomfortable.

"Am I disrupting your plans?" he asked in an apologetic tone.

Paige nodded and opened her mouth to say yes, but Phoebe was already setting Wyatt down in his highchair and crossing the room. "Cole," she said in a whisper as she crossed the room, reaching out to him.

He was surprised at the tenderness in her eyes. For a moment he was taken aback. He had almost forgotten that Phoebe wanted to be with him. After so many encounters where she was cold and almost mean, this would take some getting used to. As she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, his features softened and he realized he could definitely get used to it. He bent down and kissed her softly and she sighed with relief, squeezing him tighter.

He smiled down at her and she looked up at him and her brow furrowed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Where have you been, Cole?"

"I went to consult the council of the Avatars about our . . . situation." He realized this was not the answer she was looking for and then he asked, sheepishly, "How long was I gone?"

"Three and a half weeks, Cole." Phoebe said sternly.

"She's been worried sick," Piper chimed in. He nodded back at her as he pulled Phoebe into a tight embrace and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely and looked at Piper and Paige apologetically.

"Well," Piper said as she got up from the table with Chris still in her arms. "I guess I can tell Leo I don't need him to watch the boys, if Phoebe's staying home we can just take them with us. Paige, grab Wyatt." She walked around Cole and gave a slight smile to see that Phoebe was still buried in his arms contently. Paige picked up the babbling toddler and followed Piper out of the room.

Cole held Phoebe's shoulders and pulled her back to look at her face. "It's alright, I'm okay." 

"Well I'm not. What took you so long?" Now she had an accusing tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was gone that long. Time moves differently . . . out there."

"Out where?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm not quite sure."

She gave a frustrated sigh, but she couldn't wait any longer for the news he was bringing her. "Well, what did they say?" She couldn't cut the nerves out of her voice.

He gazed at her tenderly and smiled, stroking her cheek. "They said I can stay here, with you, as long as it doesn't interfere with my . . . duties."

Phoebe's face lit up and she gazed into his eyes, searching for the elation she expected from him, but his face was blank, a very small forced smile curling his mouth. She blinked at him, then cocked her head. "Uh . . . is there something else?"

Cole quickly recovered and shook his head no. He smiled wider, and wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her close again. She stopped him, putting her hands on his chest and narrowed her eyes. She reached out with her powers, searching him for whatever it was he was not telling her. She knew the blankness that she felt too well by that point. She pulled herself out of his arms. "Cole, what are you hiding from me? You're blocking my powers."

"Nothing. It's nothing to worry about, just Avatar stuff. Nothing important."

"I thought we are supposed to be on the same team now?"

"We are."

"Then what kind of Avatar stuff can you not tell me?" 

"Phoebe," he started, impatiently then pulled away from her. She could feel him tense up and start to withdraw so she made the decision to leave it alone. She realized that she needed to show that she trusted him again, or this would never work. She let out a deep breath and then grabbed his arm to keep him from turning away from her.

"I'm sorry," she said looking up into his face hopefully. "It's just . . . you don't seem very happy?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I've had time for it to sink in, that's all. I mean, it will be complicated, hanging around here . . . your sisters. And there is lots of work to do. Of course I'm happy, Phoebe, I've waited for this for almost three years."

"So have I," she said as put her hands around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Coming out of it, Cole finally seemed to have his mind on the present and on her, which consoled her. She eased back from him to look into his eyes. With all of her love focused in on him she said, "Take me to bed." He blinked at her in surprise but then smiled and pulled her close as he shimmered them upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper, Paige and the boys were enjoying the beautiful afternoon. They had been shopping and had lunch at a quaint café and were just settling down at the park when Paige heard a jingle.

"What?" Piper asked, looking at Paige's confused squint up at the sky.

"I . . . I think I'm being jingled."

"Really?" Piper asked surprised. "That's new. Well, you better go – they don't like to wait."

"Well, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course, you go ahead, we'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly.

"Okay . . . well, I won't be long." With that she orbed out.

Piper looked around the park for a moment to make sure no one had seen Paige leave. For a moment she wondered what could be going on that Paige would be getting a jingle but she quickly dismissed any worries and focused her attention on the two toddlers playing on the blanket next to her. It was a beautiful day and she had many more ahead of her. She wasn't going to let her forboding feeling get in the way of them enjoying it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige arrived in elderland, which she had only been to a few times, and she instantly felt out of place. Everyone there seemed to have a purpose and they went about their business completely ignoring her. They were all dressed exactly alike, in either gold or white robes and hooded, so they all looked exactly the same. She looked down at her own cherry red capris and white tank top and blouse, complete with a chocolate handprint courtesy of Wyatt. She bit her lip as she looked around, trying to look lost and hoping someone would notice and offer to help her. No such luck . . . she stood there a few more minutes but the passers by didn't even acknowledge her. Finally, she saw two robed figures who had stopped and were talking. She approached them demurely and tapped one of them on the shoulder. "Excuse me?"

The white robed figure turned to her and raised an eyebrow. He didn't say anything, but his steely grey eyes told Paige that he wasn't used to his private conversations being interrupted. She thought for a second about turning around and orbing back down, but then decided she was curious about her first jingle and since the damage was done, she may as well just ask and get it over with.

"Umm, I don't know if you could help me, but . . ." she stammered, her gall depleting with every second he stared at her blankly. "Well . . . I was, you know, down there . . ." she said, pointing at her feet. He looked her up and down and made no other movement. She looked behind him at the other hooded figure, which stood there as if it were frozen, making no effort to even look at her. She looked around nervously. Finally, she hurried on.

"I heard, you know, someone calling me . . . ?" He narrowed his eyes.

"A jingle?" she said. He nodded slowly and Paige looked relieved.

"Well, what do I do?" she blurted it out like it was the fourth time she had asked the question. His features softened slightly and he pointed over her shoulder to a pillared archway in the distant mist.

"Right," she said with a shrug, her lip curling slightly as she looked over her shoulder, "okay, thanks." She walked away without saying anything more. When she was several feet away, she glanced back and saw that the two figures had returned to their private conversation. _Whatever_, she thought.

She crossed under the archway and into thicker swirling mist. Suddenly, she felt a tingle in her stomach and then the feeling of orbing, but in a way she had never felt it before. She wasn't in control of it. It was not a feeling she liked, but the recognized that if she tried to fight it, it would be worse, so she tried to relax. She reappeared in what seemed to be some sort of meeting room. The floor was solid below her and it was a polished white marble. There was no mist, only clean white marble surrounding her from all sides, and she tried her best not to think about how it would be hard for any air to get into this solid marble coff-_room_! She could feel her resolve slip a little but she took a few deep breaths with her eyes closed. When she opened them, there was a small hooded man standing before her. He was short and narrow and Paige imagined that his nose twitched inside his hood like a little door mouse peeking out of its hole. She smiled sheepishly.

"Greetings, child." He said in a confident, albeit small voice.

"Uh . . . Hi," she said with a small waive.

He smiled and walked towards her, she wasn't sure what to do, until she looked down and realized that his short arm was stretched out to her, his overly large robe draping below it. She reached out and shook his hand.

"Paige, my name is Mr. Davies, and I am your counselor."

"Huh?"

"Your counselor, dear. Your advisor?" It was almost a question, he asked as if he wasn't sure if she hadn't heard him or didn't understand him.

"Sorry," Paige replied shaking her head.

"You didn't know you had an advisor?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"Uh . . . nope. Wha-?" He quickly interrupted her.

"I see, well, I must admit that I regret we have not met until now, but I have been a little over-booked and I figured, what with you being one of the charmed ones and all, you would be right up to speed . . ." She looked at him quizzically, slightly amused at how he had puffed out his chest when he mentioned how busy he was. "Obviously, that is not the case, so where should I begin?"

Something told Paige it wasn't a question she was meant to answer, so she just raised her eyebrows and waited. He paused for a moment as if thinking and then said, "Ah!" and snapped his fingers. A white marble desk with two white marble chairs on either side appeared beside them. "Please, sit down," he motioned to one of the chairs with his arm as he walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down. "Let's take a look at your file, shall we?" As he said the words, a white folder appeared before him and he flipped it open. Paige seated herself across from him, determined to fight back the feeling that she was back in high school.


	8. Naked Demons

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AND STORY LINE OF CHARMED DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SOME OF THE ELEMENTS OF THIS STORY ARE ALSO INSPIRED BY OTHER FAN FICTION.

Chapter 8: Naked Demons

Piper came in the front door carrying Chris, her purse, Paige's bag (which she had conveniently forgotten to take with her) a diaper bag, two shopping bags, a stroller and dragging Wyatt along behind her. She huffed as she came in and dropped everything but Chris right inside the door, which she closed with her now free hand. Chris was sleeping with his head tucked under her chin and drool was oozing down the front of her. She walked into the living room and set him down in a bassinet. Wyatt had already started to play on the floor.

"Ew." She said as she pulled a piece of her hair from where it had stuck to Chris's drool puddle on the front of her. She grabbed a towel and wiped it as she walked into the kitchen, muttering under her breath about having to do everything herself. She almost walked into the refrigerator door, which she hadn't noticed was open.

"Ah!" She screamed as she came to a halt just in time, throwing her hands up instinctively, ready to freeze. Surprised, Cole slammed the door shut and gawked at her. The first thing she noticed was the embarrassed look on his face and the second thing was his distinct lack of clothing. She squeezed her eyes shut as he opened the door again to put a barrier between them.

"Ugh!" Piper said in more of a fed up than a disgusted tone as she threw the towel she had been wiping the drool off with at him. Cole caught it and tried to cover himself up.

"Sorry, Piper," he said in a laugh, "Didn't think you'd be home for a while."

She rolled her eyes as she turned her back on him. "Cole, I have enough to worry about between two babies, two sisters, a husband that's never around and the forces of evil hanging around all the time. The last, I repeat, the **last** thing I need is a naked demon in my refrigerator!" She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face him as if daring him to say anything.

He grinned sheepishly then said through his teeth, "I'm not a demon anymore, Piper."

"Whatever! Just . . . get out of here!" She didn't have to tell him twice. Covering himself with one hand and grabbing a bottle of whipped cream in the other, he shimmered out, leaving the refrigerator door open. Piper stomped around the center island and slammed it, saying, " Some things never change."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hmm . . . let's see, we have sixty seven innocents saved, 13 demons vanquished and 33 assists, healing 59 times, plenty of orbing . . . I have to wonder if it is ALL for the sake of good . . ." Paige sat there stunned as Davies reviewed her stats. Her mind was wandering as she wondered how they could keep track of this stuff and then a part of her felt inferior as she thought to herself that Piper's, Phoebe's and even Prue's numbers were probably better. What had she been doing the last few years? She'd only vanquished 13 demons on her own? "Paige?"

"Hmm?" She said finally returning her gaze to Davies, who sat across the marble table with an expectant look on his face.

"You've only had one charge as a Whitelighter? Is that correct?"

"Um, yeah, if you could call it that. It was my father, and I don't even know where he is now." Davies gave her a look of distaste and she quickly added, "But I look out for the rest of the family most of the time, anyways."

"Really?" He said as he continued to flip pages in the folder in front of him in a preoccupied manner. "And why is that?"

"Well," Paige answered, trying to sound confident, "it's not like Leo is really around much now . . ." Davies looked up at her quizzically.

"But, they are his charges and HE should be taking care of them." Davies replied in a lecturing tone.

"Well, yeah," Paige said defensively, "But it's not like he doesn't have more important things to do. Being an all-powerful being can give you a pretty tight schedule."

"What did you say?" Davies recoiled, dropping the folder on the marble desk.

"You know? Being an Avatar?" Paige said somewhat haughty.

"Come again?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. "Did you just say Avatar?"

"Yeah." Paige said sighing and rolling her eyes.

"I see. Well, my dear, looks like you are on the right track. If you ever need any advice, you can just call me. I must be going now." He said it in a rush as the pen folder and then desk disappeared. Paige looked at him confused, but rose from her chair as he did and then both of the chairs vanished. He shook her hand hurriedly and said, "You're free to go." Then he orbed out with a meek smile.

"Um . . . okay." Paige said as she orbed herself home.

Piper was in the living room folding laundry. Wyatt was sitting in front of the television bouncing along to his favorite show and Chris was sleeping. Paige appeared in a shower of sparkles and promptly threw herself down on the couch in a huff.

"So?" Piper asked teasing. "How did it go?"

"Fine, I guess." Paige answered, distracted.

"What did they want?" Piper pryed.

"Oh . . . nothing. It wasn't _them_. It was my guidance counselor."

"Your what?" Piper laughed.

"My advisor, I guess."

"Whitelighters have advisors?"

"Yeah I know. So you've never heard of them either?"

"Nope. Leo has never mentioned them to me. Maybe they're just for new Whitelighters. So, what did he want?" She returned to folding the laundry, as the news was obviously not as interesting as she had expected.

"Nothing, really. He just sat and went over my file." Piper looked up with an amused smile.

"They have files?"

"Yeah. Detailed files." Paige said in a bored tone, picking at a string that was coming loose on one of the couch cushions.

"How detailed?" Piper asked, no longer amused.

"Hmm?" Paige looked up at her. "Oh, don't worry, it's all business . . . vanquishes, assists, healing, orbing . . ."

"Oh." Piper said, reassured. "Well, that doesn't surprise me. That's all they care about."

"Yeah . . ." Paige answered, furrowing her brow.

"What is it?" Piper asked, a little concerned at the look on Paige's face.

"Nothing . . . it's just . . ."

"What?" Piper asked urging her on.

"I don't know. But it doesn't seem like they know that Leo is an Avatar."

"What?" Piper asked aghast. "That's ridiculous. Of course they know. They know everything."

"Well, he seemed surprised, that's all." Paige shrugged.

"Well, maybe he didn't know, but they have to know."

"Yeah," Paige answered slowly. "I'm sure you're right." She smiled slightly as she got up. "I'm gonna go change. Do you need help with dinner?"

"That would be great." Piper smiled back as she left the room. "I put your stuff in your room." She yelled after her.

"Thanks," Paige yelled back as she walked up the stairs.

Piper finished folding the pile of laundry and then stared at it for a minute. Something was not fitting in her mind, and she needed it cleared up, right away. She stood up and, looking at the ceiling she yelled, "Leo!"

A/N: This was just sort of a fun, filler chapter to lighten things up a bit. The plot thickens soon, and there is more Phoebe/Cole, I promise. Please take a moment to tell me what you like/don't like so far.


	9. Betrayal

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AND STORY LINE OF CHARMED DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SOME OF THE ELEMENTS OF THIS STORY ARE ALSO INSPIRED BY OTHER FAN FICTION.

Chapter 9: The Betrayal

Leo peeked around the corner at the alleged demon he was supposed to be observing. He could hear Piper calling for him, but he could also tell from her tone that she was not in any real danger. He hated ignoring her calls, it went against his whitelighter instincts as well as years of habit, but the Avatars had been very clear that they would take his ability to hear the Charmed Ones' calls away from him if he didn't respond only in the direst of emergencies. He had not questioned their reasons at the time, understanding that he could not abandon any mission they sent him on at the first sign of danger to his family. He had also reasoned that the Avatars needed the Charmed Ones and would not let them come to harm. In the past weeks since Piper had learned that he was an Avatar, he had steadily come to her less and less when she called for him and insisted that she only do so when she really needed him. It didn't change the fact that he found it very difficult to ignore, especially when he could sense her obvious frustration.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to focus back on the task at hand. Peering back around the corner, he noticed that the demon he was supposed to be following was not anywhere in sight. He cursed under his breath and walked around the corner onto the sidewalk. He glanced around at the different storefronts, trying to remember where his mark had last been headed. Just as he turned around, a man in a black suit walked out of a shop across the street, tucking a small bag inside his coat. Leo slipped into the nearest doorway and watched the man round the corner. He looked around to make sure it was clear and then quickly blurred into the alleyway the man had turned into just in time to see him walk through what appeared to be a brick wall. Leo approached the wall cautiously, holding out his hand to sense what was there. As his hand neared the bricks, they blurred before him and he realized it was a portal, though he had no way of telling where it led.

Although his instincts were telling him not to go through it, Leo also took his missions as an Avatar very seriously and wasn't about to set them back due to his own nerves. He was doing this for his family, and everyone else on earth that deserved a life free from evil. He took a step closer to the portal and took in a deep breath. As he was about to step through it, a solemn voice spoke to him from nearby.

"How can you be sure what you are doing is for the greater good?" Leo turned to see a very familiar figure before him, his long time friend and advisor.

"Lucas. What are you doing here?" Leo looked surprised and slightly annoyed.

"I think the more important question, Leo, is what are YOU doing here."

Leo sighed and glanced down the alley behind Lucas to make sure no one was approaching, then he stepped closer to the robed man. "I'm tracking a potential threat," he answered curtly, "now answer my question."

"Since when do the duties of a whitelighter include ignoring their charges calls as they track demons halfway around the world?"

"My business here does not concern you or the Elders, Lucas."

"That is precisely what **does** concern us, Leo. What business are you conducting that does not have to do with us or the Charmed Ones? Choose your answer carefully, as we may know more already than you suspect." Leo looked down at his feet. "Come with me, it is not safe for us to speak here." Leo nodded and followed the white lights that appeared as Lucas orbed away. They both appeared again in a council chamber Leo was very familiar with. He found himself facing several other elders he recognized and other hooded figures he did not. He stepped back and took in a sharp breath realizing that he had blurred into a trial of sorts. Lucas stood before him with a concerned expression.

"Leo Wyatt, you have come before us because we suspect that you are being manipulated and used as a pawn in an effort of the other side to bring us down." One of the other elders spoke. Leo looked around at them all in confusion, and then he gathered his own strength. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Leo looked around at the familiar faces and other hooded figures. "All I can say is that I have not joined forces with evil and I am still working towards the greater good, as are the Charmed Ones." He turned to face them all indignantly.

"Have you joined the Avatars?" Lucas asked him pointedly.

Leo looked at him stone faced and then answered, "Yes." The elders murmured among themselves and then the one who had questioned him before replied.

"You must understand, Leo that to work against us is such a way and without our knowledge is a grievous act of betrayal." Leo looked at Lucas scornfully, as if daring him to confirm this.

"I have not betrayed you." He answered, his tone of voice shifting to agitation. "How can you even say that?" Lucas was the one who answered him, his voice dripping with regret.

"Do you know what the Avatars are planning to do, Leo?" His face showed concern that bordered on pity. Leo couldn't help the heat that rose up in his chest. The elders had always been like this, always thinking they knew what was right for everyone and never taking any action. The thought that he used to follow their every whim disgusted him.

"I do." He answered coldly. The elders murmured amongst themselves again in tones of reproach and exasperation. They were silenced by Lucas' raised hand.

"Then you understand that in committing to help them carry out their plans you have gone against us and everything we stand for."

"That I don't understand. How can bringing about a Utopia, a world of perfect peace and finally purging the world of all evil be going against the forces of good?" Leo looked at them with mottled confusion and frustration, but none would look at him, accept for Lucas. His eyes were lowered and he shook his head in obvious disapproval. When he spoke again, his tone was somber and cold.

"Because, Leo, there is no way to bring about such a Utopia without removing the one thing which we prize more than anything . . . free will." Leo looked at him disbelieving and shook his head. Lucas continued. "Our world is built on a balance. The forces of evil can never be completely eliminated because without them, there would be no good. What keeps the balance is free will. That is what keeps either side from overcoming the other completely. We may not know the details of their planned course of action, but we know their goal, and that to achieve it, the Avatars will have to remove free will . . . at some point."

"That can't be." Leo said in a defeated tone.

"It is true." Lucas answered. "And so you must understand that we cannot allow you to help them in this effort."

Leo looked down. He knew that his own fear for his family had kept him from seeing the truth for some time. Only now, when it was too late did he realize that they had all been fooled. His mind was reeling and his heart thumped in his chest. "Leo," Lucas looked at him with genuine concern. "The Avatars have drenched you in half-truths. What you don't know about them is that they cannot directly interfere in the world of men. They are apart from that world and cannot take direct action. They can only influence others to take action. That is, until they eliminate the balance and in doing so, free will, which we believe is their plan."

"But that's not true." Leo said defensively.

"What makes you say so?" Lucas asked.

"I know because . . . because I am one of them." Again the chamber erupted in murmurs and whispers. Leo looked around him in concern then back to Lucas who was talking to the elder that sat nearest to him.

"Leo. That is not possible. The Avatars are ancient and were made by a force greater than any on earth. They could not have made you one of them. They do not possess that kind of power." Leo shook his head in disbelief.

"But I have been to their council meetings. I have . . . so much power."

"They must have given you this power to serve their purposes and to make you believe you are one of them, but in truth you are only one of their puppets. Your powers are great, but you are not one of them. That is why you still have the freedom to choose. It is not too late to make the right choice . . ."

"I don't understand." Leo said, shaking his head. "Why would they choose me?"

"Because you are the key to the Charmed Ones, which they need in order to eliminate evil. In eliminating the balance, they achieve their goal."

Leo could no longer contain the guild and grief that he felt. That everything he had done in the past months had been wrong and he had led his family into the fire. Now the world hung in the balance and it was all his doing, a direct result of his own fear and weakness. Tears welled up in his eyes. He looked at Lucas with genuine regret and fell to his knees. "What do I have to do to make this right?" Lucas walked over to him and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. Leo looked up into his sympathetic face.

"You must share with the Charmed Ones what we have told you. You must find a way to stop them. They cannot be destroyed, but their plans can be stopped, if we can discover what their course of action is." Leo grabbed Lucas' arm as he stood up and looked him squarely in the eye.

"I understand." He said. He looked around at the rest of the elders in the chamber. "I . . . I'm sorry I let myself be misguided." He looked down at the floor shamefully.

Lucas patted him on the shoulder and answered, "It is we who have failed you, my friend. But now we must set things right." Leo nodded and orbed out.

The instant he began to orb, he knew something was wrong. He was not in control and when he tried to redirect himself or even to stop, he couldn't. The more he fought against the forces that were pulling at him, the more it hurt. He continued to try to pull away from it, until finally everything ceased and there was nothing but blackness.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Phoebe lay comfortably in the circle of Cole's arms. She had missed him, this, so much. She had forgotten how the rest of the world seemed to melt away when he held her close. It had kept her sane when she was the queen of the Underworld and her will threatened to leave her. It had been her solace after Prue had died and her strength when they had thought that every day could be there last as the Source would soon come for them. She could loose herself completely in his warm embrace. It felt so good to be there again. To be on the same side, to trust him.

And the more she thought about a Utopia, free from the battle of good and evil, the more the dream of a truly happy life for her and Cole took root in her mind. And for the first time in several years, she allowed herself to hope. She looked at his face as he feigned sleep and wondered if he had the same hopes. Before she even realized what she was doing, she was inside his feelings, searching for any indication that he hoped for the same happy life and family that she did.

"Phoebe." He said opening his eyes to look at her.

"What?" She said, with a sheepish grin.

"What are you looking for?" He asked her reproachfully as he pulled her up and turned her around so that she was leaning against him, the scruff of his cheek brushing lightly against the side of her head.

"Nothing," she answered coyly. Just wondering what you were thinking about. I didn't mean to."

"Well, why didn't you just ask me?"

"I thought you were sleeping." He sighed and she could tell he wasn't buying it. "I just wanted to know if you were happy. To be together again, I mean. And if you ever think about what it could be like for us after we get the Utopia?"

"What do you mean?" He asked with a bit of an edge in his voice that caught her off guard.

"Well, isn't that what we all want? Isn't that what we're doing this for? So we can all live happily ever after?"

Cole was silent and she didn't know that what he was actually thinking was that he was here because he had been resurrected by the Avatars and had no choice in the matter. Being with Phoebe again had seemed for so long like a dream that would never be real. Now he was here with her, but he somehow couldn't let himself be truly happy about it. He knew it was only temporary and that sooner or later she would learn that the life she dreamed about he could never give her. He knew that sooner or later he would have to break her heart again, as well as his own, and he hated himself for it.

"I don't know if 'happily ever after' is real," Cole answered. Phoebe's smile faded.

"I suppose you're right." She answered thoughtfully. "But I'm happy now. And that is all that matters." She snuggled into him and nuzzled her neck under his chin. He wrapped his arms tighter around her reflexively. "Aren't you?" She asked, with slight concern.

"What?" Cole asked distantly.

"Happy?" Phoebe answered.

"Yes. I am." He replied, kissing the back of her head. And they both knew that he meant it. Phoebe relaxed against him and stroked his strong forearm that encircled her. She smiled and then sat up with a start.

"What is it?" Cole asked concerned.

"Piper." Phoebe answered as she pulled out of his embrace and got up off the bed. "She's really upset. I'm just gonna go check on her." He made like he was getting up to and she pushed him back down on the bed. "Don't you dare move. I'll be right back." He knew better than to protest and sat back against the pillows. One of the things he loved about her was how she could have sex on the brain even when all hell was breaking loose, literally. And that she always seemed to find a way to work that into her taunting of him.

"Well, hurry back. I have another appointment at four." He said with a smoldering smile. She laughed and kissed him as she pulled on a robe and left, closing the door behind her. He leaned back and crossed his hands behind his head. For an instant he forgot about everything he had to do and whatever would come after. For that brief moment, he was just a normal guy, in love with a beautiful girl. He hadn't felt that way in years and he relished it.


End file.
